Overleg gebruiker:Thijs95
Hi Thijs95 -- we are excited to have Tolkien-Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro -- Hey, ik heb juist het artikel "In de Ban van de Ring" gelezen. Het heeft veel te veel rode hyperlinks bv. the Oxford English Dictionary, het is dan niet de bedoeling dat je hier een link van maakt of je moet hem naar wikipedia verwijzen. Ik denk niet dat er op een wiki over Lord of the Rings een artikel over Oxford Dictionary zou moeten komen. Waarom zou er bv een link moeten komen naar "een hinderlaag"? --Nognix 21:18, 17 november 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Wie zorgt er eigenlijk voor de templates? Infobox en zo. 21:40, 17 november 2009 (UTC) -- Ok, een infobox voor personages zou al mooi zijn, ik weet niet hoe het werkt om zoiets te maken maar je kan hem misschien overnemen van de Engelse Tolkien-pedia. --Gebruiker:Nognix 17:08 18 november 2009 (UTC) UTC Dat is ook weer bijzonder. Ik heb nu precies mijn bericht een uur later geplaatst als jij het jouwe terwijl wij in de zelfde tijdszone zitten UTC=GMT. Wij zitten allebei in de GMT+0u tijdszone... Category:Thijs95 Infoboxen / Sjablonen Beste Thijs95, Je weet vast wel dat ik al een tijdje bezig ben met artikels te schrijven op deze wiki. Erucarno, die me met vragen helpt, zegt dat er afspraken moeten gemaakt worden zodat er geen misverstanden en ruzies ontstaan. Daarvoor moest ik bij jou zijn. Ook heb ik veel vragen wat betreft technische zaken. Van sjablonen en zo weet ik helemaal niets af, Erucarno zij ook dat ik daarvoor bij jou moest zijn. *Bij de bewerking van Théoden heb je van onderen zo'n sjabloon ingevoegd waarbij je de voorganer en opvolger kunt zien. Kun en wil je dit asjeblief uitleggen aan mij zodat je dit zelf ook niet meer hoeft te doen. *Ik weet niet de precieze naam maar ik denk dat het een infobox noemt. Het staat meestal rechts met allerlei informatie over de persoon of het gebied waarover je het hebt. Zoals: andere namen, famielie, regerinsperiode, buurlanden en zo. Kunt u dit ook uitleggen? Hopelijk wil je me ook helpen om artikels schrijven, Erucarno heeft daar geen tijd voor. Ook al is het maar 2 per week of zo. Alvast bedankt. PS: ik ben morgen een week op reis dus zul je in die week geen antwoord krijgen. Groetjes Seppinjo. woensdag 7 Juli 2010, 20.25 Bedankt nog eens voor de uitleg. Zo'n infobox over een personage heb ik eens geprobeerd bij Théoden en het is gelukt, gedeeltelijk toch. Veel dingen heb ik nog niet ingevuld maar dat zal ik later wel doen. Aleen weet ik nog niet hoe je een foto in die infobox moet invoegen. Seppinjo - 13:15 Woensdag 21 Juli 2010 Main page layout Hi Thijs95. Sorry for addressing you in English, I don't speak your language. The main page's layout is messed up in my browser (Firefox 7.0.1 with Adblock-Plus). The boxes that should be under the header have moved to the right, next to the header. It looks like a simple float problem, I can help to fix it, but you'll have to unprotect the page please. --Weas-El ✉ okt 14, 2011 19:31 (UTC) :And here is an additional interlanguage link for the main page: cs:Hlavní strana de:Der Herr der Ringe Wiki en:Main Page es:Portada fi:Etusivu fr:Accueil it:Pagina principale ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング Wiki pl:Strona główna pt-br:Página principal ru:Заглавная страница :Regards, --Weas-El ✉ okt 15, 2011 13:40 (UTC) Bot flag Hi again. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and several other wikis in different languages (cs, de, en, es, fi, fr, it, ja, pl, pt-br, and ru). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a bot flag. But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ okt 15, 2011 12:12 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] okt 15, 2011 19:00 (UTC) Hoi Thijs95, Ik denk dat ik eerder jouw kan helpen. Heb een beetje rondgekeken en wat dingen gewijzigd die echt niet kloppen of anders worden geschreven. Maar heb nog niet alles bekeken. Is 95 je geboortejaar? Ik ben al wat ouder en goed bekend met het werk van Tolkien. Heb echt alle boeken zowel in het Nederlands als het Engels. En als lid van Unquendor, Nederlands Tolkiengenootschap weet ik wel een klein beetje waarover ik praat. Maar goed dat je dit hebt opgepakt, ik zal proberen je zoveel mogelijk te helpen en heb je vragen dan lees ik het wel. Met vriendelijke groet, Hildor. Bedankt Thijs voor de informatie. Maak dan de switch naar Tolkien NL wiki. Grt, Hildor.